Rain
by VioletHan
Summary: Rain/chapter 1/ Mari ikuti keseharian Lee Hyukjae yang penuh dengan tawa, tangis, dll #summary gagal Abis baca review ne :)


Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Friendship (maybe)

Rating : T

Warning : GS, Typo(jika ada), Menggunakan bahasa campuran

Ini adalah FF baru author. Sebenarnya author masih punya banyak FF yang belum di publis disini.

Daripada banyak cingcong mending langsung baca yah :)

Happy reading ^^

**Part 1**

Hallo,, namaku Lee Hyukjae, biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. Sekarang aku baru naik ke kelas 2 SMA.

Kehidupanku bisa dibilang cukup rumit. Aku sangat membernci saudara kembarku. Karena, orang tua kami selalu menomor-satu-kan dia. Aku tahu, dia adalah adikku. Namun, apakah menjadi seorang eonni harus selalu mengalah? Tidak harus kan~ Tapi dengan perlakuan kedua orang tuaku aku seperti diharuskan untuk mengalah.

Selama ini aku membenci dia, tapi aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Karena kalau sampai orang tuaku tahu, mereka pasti marah besar. Seperti kejadian sewaktu kami berumur 7 tahun. Aku hanya berkata 'Aku sangat membenci dia!'. Kedua orang tuaku marah besar kepadaku. Pada akhirnya aku dititipkan di rumah saudara Appa di kota lain hingga sekarang. Tuh kan.. aku seperti anak dibuang.

Ah ribet kalo udah ngomongin hubunganku dengan saudara kembarku. Lebih baik aku berangkat ke sekolah.

Cukup berjalan kaki untuk sampai kesana. Selain jaraknya nggak terlalu jauh, bisa menghemat uang. Berbeda dengan teman-temanku. Mereka berangkat menggunakan sepeda motor dan mobil mewah.

Akhirnya sampai di sekolah. ^^

Wah, benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan. Biasanya anak itu menunggu ku di gerbang. Tapi hari ini, si pembuat onar nggak ada. Wao senangnya. Si pembuat onar adalah Lee Donghae. Sebenarnya dia tidak membuat onar sama sekali sih~ tapi dia sering mengganggu waktu ku.

Ih sialnya marganya sama kayak aku. Sebel banget kalo ketemu sama dia. Jadi pengen mukul kepalanya. Tapi aku selalu gagal untuk meraih kepalanya. Dia itu tinggi banget. Emangnya dia pernah keselek bambu ya? :o *bayangin aja disini Donghae tingginya lebih dari Eunhyuk ya :)*

Aku terus berjalan menuju ke kelasku di paling belakang.

"Hey" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku. Owalah dia toh :D sobat aku.

"Eh, ternyata elo. Kirain siapa. wkwk" ejekku

"Yah, loe kok gitu sih sama makhluk paling ganteng ini, Kim Kibum" ucap nya sambil menepuk dadanya. Idiih~ PD amat.

"Hahaha, aku tertawa. Hahaha" ledekku lagi

"Hari ini loe kok keliatan seneng banget. Ada apa?" tanya nya

"Ah ne. Aku seneng banget soalnya si Donghae nggak ada di gerbang" ucap ku bahagia

"Yang bener? Kemana perginya tuh anak ya? Hahaha"

"Wkwk"

"Paling-paling keselek bambu sampe dia nggak bisa masuk sekolah" katanya, membuat aku semakin tertawa.

"Ayo, keburu bel bunyi" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba dia merangkul pundakku dan berjalan semakin cepat kearah kelas kami. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti dia. Kalau udah sama dia, aku bakalan lupa soal ribet nya keluarga ku yang membuat aku pusing.

Akhirnya sampai di kelas.

"Wah, anak kembar udah dateng" ucap salah seorang teman kami. Kibum hanya tersenyum. Ekspresinya ini bisa membuat orang awam semakin yakin bahwa kami ini kembar. wkwk

Mereka biasa menyebut aku dan Kibum sebagai anak kembar. Emangnya wajah kami mirip ya? hahaha. Katanya sih emang mirip, padahal aku yeoja dia namja. #diceritanya ini mereka mirip# Hmm, mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau aku mempunyai saudara kembar di Seoul.

Aku melepas rangkulan Kibum di pundakku dan berjalan menuju bangku ku. Aku dan Kibum tidak sebangku karena ada siswi yang pengen sebangku denganku. Namanya adalah Sunny. Dia orangnya imut seperti namanya.

"Annyeong" sapaku pada Sunny

"Annyeong. Eh, Hyukkie berangkat bareng sama Kibum lagi ya?" tanya nya. Aku biasa dipanggil Hyukkie oleh mereka yang sangat akrab pada ku.

Aku duduk di kursi ku "Hmm, kalo dibilang bareng sih nggak. Cuma, tadi di depan ketemu sama Kibum" jawab ku

"Ehem ehem. Lagi ngomongin siapa ya?" tanya Kibum sok

"Hmm,, siapa ya? Lagi ngomongin anak hilang yang tadi nyasar itu" jawab ku bercanda

"Ya ampun. Masa' gw dibilang anak hilang -_- Ah terserah, gw mau belajar. Hyuk, nanti contekan ya" ucapnya sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Omona! aku lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan. Untungnya tadi malam aku udah belajar. Kenapa aku bisa sesantai ini? :o

"Gak mau ah!" tolakku mentang-mentang 8)

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dibarengi seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas kami. Ya ampun, bisa nggak sih orang ini nelat dikit -_-

Eunhyuk POV end

Author POV

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid dengan senang hati keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

"Gimana tadi ulangannya?" tanya Sunny

"Gampang-gampang susah. Menurutmu?" jawab dan tanya Eunhyuk

"Sama" jawab Sunny.

Mereka berdua segera keluar kelas dan menuju kantin sekolah. Di jalan, mereka saling menyapa apabila bertemu dengan teman yang lain ataupun seonsaengnim yang sedang lewat.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat :o

To Be Continue ^^

Setelah baca wajib review ya..

Menerima kritik dan saran

Yang review aku doain ketemu sama bias dan tercapai cita citanya :)

Sampai ketemu di chap depan!


End file.
